1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle with a rear-side cargo area which is capable of being shifted from a rearward position to a forward position adjacent the cab of a pickup vehicle or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Motor vehicles such as pickups or flatbed trucks, or similar transport vehicles, with an open cargo area have a cargo area of a fixed size. Providing a motor vehicle with folding or removable dropsides which border the rear and lateral sides of the cargo area enables a larger cargo to be transported, for example with the rear dropside folded down or removed, the cargo can extend rearwardly out the cargo area. For most such vehicles, the length of the cargo area is correspondingly greater than the driver""s cab, which is short in the lengthwise direction of the motor vehicle and usually has only one row of seats. However, when a closed container is necessary for the cargo to be transported, such cargo cannot be accommodated in a small driver""s cab. Therefore, the cab must be extended to the rear to hold the cargo or the closed container which has an adverse effect on the available open cargo area. One solution to the problem has been to provide a closed container that is conventionally transported on the cargo area which also diminishes the available open cargo area.
The object of the invention is to provide a motor vehicle which can be easily adapted to different size cargo requirements and thereby provide greater flexibility for cargo transport. This is achieved by constructing a motor vehicle, as described herein, where a cargo space module is adjustably supported on the vehicle body and can be moved between a rearward position which adjoins the cargo area at the rear of the vehicle and a forward position near the vehicle cab. Then, if necessary, the cargo area can be extended by the cargo space module carried on the motor vehicle such that the possible uses of the vehicle are greatly expanded. In one embodiment of the invention, if additional cargo area is not needed, the cargo space module can be swiveled forward in the direction of the cab, and be situated directly behind the cab on the cargo area. In another embodiment, when the cargo area is provided with dropsides, the cargo space module is located between the dropsides behind the cab. While in a further embodiment, the cargo space module can be settled on the dropsides and can be supported by the vehicle dropsides. In this embodiment, the top of the cargo space module can be designed to be flush with the roof of the cab or be provided with a streamlined design when projecting above the roof of the cab. The cargo space module is preferably constructed as a cube-shaped unit. However, the walls of the cargo space module can deviate from the cube-shape for the purpose of streamlining.
The cargo space module disclosed herein is pivotally supported by means of a lever or swiveling-rod arrangement on the vehicle body; however, other movement mechanisms can also be provided. For example, a simple holder, for use on a small vehicle, can enable a manually movable cargo space module, that is constructed of correspondingly light materials, to be easily shifted between a forward and a rearward position. In a preferred embodiment, the lever arrangement is a right-sided and a left-sided four-bar arrangement with which the cargo space module can be moved in parallel alignment to the vehicle body between the forward and rearward positions.
In one particularly preferred embodiment, the vehicle-side attachment site for the four-bar arrangement is on the right-side or left-side stationary dropsides. However, the four-bar arrangement may also be supported on bearing elements which are attached via a stationary or movable arrangement on the cargo area.
In order to optimize the diverse applications of the cargo space module, it is particularly advantageous to construct the cargo space module with a fixed bottom, right side wall, and left side wall, and construct the cargo space module with a front wall, rear wall, and cover that are movable from a closed position to an open position.
In another embodiment, when it is desired to open the cargo space module, the front wall, the rear wall, and the cover of the cargo space module are supported such that each is capable of being swiveled on the cargo space module out of their respective closed positions into open positions. The module walls remain attached to the cargo space module and are kept ready for use.
In still another embodiment, when the cargo space module is in the forward position, the rear wall of the module is constructed as a two-ply flap. The rearwardly facing outer flap of the two-ply flap is mounted so as to be capable of being folded down onto the dropsides for covering the open cargo area.
In a preferred embodiment, when the cargo space module is postioned in the rearward position the rear wall and the front wall of the cargo space module can be folded down or removed to lengthen the usable cargo area. When the rear wall of the cargo space module is folded down or removed, the cargo can project out of the rear end of the cargo area.
In order to safeguard the back end of the cargo space module, it is a preferred that the rear bumper be supported in an extendable manner on the vehicle body. The rear bumper can then be moved to an extended rear position equal to the length of the cargo space module when the cargo space module has been moved into the rearward position. Preferably, the bumper is movably supported on lengthwise guides on the rear of the motor vehicle beneath the cargo area so as to provide support for the cargo space module.
It is also an embodiment of the invention to provide a drive means for moving the cargo space module such that the cargo space module can be safely moved when loaded.
Embodiments of the motor vehicle in accordance with the invention are explained in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings.